What Little You Deserve
by Tobi Kirkland
Summary: Oh no! Why is Norway freaking out because of the terrorism on the 22 July 2011? And what will Denmark do to comfort him? Mild DenNor :) Warning! This story is rated M beacause of the subject which is mentioning of Utøya and bomb in Oslo! If you don't like it, don't read it! And if you read and don't like it please NO haters or flamers! fyi: This is not written to insult anyone!


**Hey Guys! So yeah here is a Hetalia story. Today it's two years since the bomb in Oslo and the shooting on Utøya. I wrote this story for this reason. **

**I thought "How would Norway have been reacting when IT happened?" And then I came up with this. **

**I don't own Hetalia **

* * *

It was the 22 July 2011. The five Nordic nations, Iceland, Norway, Sweden, Finland and Denmark were holding their weekly meeting. Norway sighed. Once again Denmark was acting up. Why was it that they, The Nordic Five, were unable to hold a meeting without Denmark doing something completely outrageous. Norway rolled his eyes. "Denmark, why must you be so childish?" he asked coldly. Denmark put his arm around Norway, poking his cheek and grinning.

"Awww, you know you love it, Norge"

Norway turned his head, hoping that Denmark wouldn't notice the blush spreading on his cheeks. But of course Denmark notice it.

"See? You love it!" The blush got even redder, "annoying Dane."

"Aww, I love you too." Denmark walked across the room and got two cups of coffee. Denmark walked back to his seat between Sweden and Norway. He smiled at Norway and offered him the other cup. "Coffee, baby?"

Norway bitch-slapped Denmark "Call me that again and I'll break your fingers." Denmark just grinned and gave Norway the cup.

Norway, still with warm cheeks, accepted the mug and breathed in the comforting and warm smell of coffee. He let out a quiet sigh of pleasure, just by breathing it in he could feel his strength and patience returning. His head didn't feel so heavy and Denmark didn't seem so annoying. He could feel the afternoon summer sun warming the top of his hair. Norway lifted the mug up to his lips. A sharp pain went through his heart. Norway's eyes didn't see the meeting room, but a building and lots of people. Something was wrong the building exploded with a bang so loud, that Norway thought he was going to become deaf. And then the pain came, a numbing, incandescent and mind killing pain. What was happening? Norway couldn't even think, the pain destroyed all rational thoughts in his mind, until he didn't even knew who he was.

.oOo.

In the meeting room the other Nordic nations were freaking out. Denmark couldn't understand what was going on, one minute Norway was sitting and smelling his coffee like he always did before he drank it, and the next he was lying on the floor screaming his lungs out, trying to claw his shirt off right above his heart. It was scary to watch. Norway looked all around the room without actually seeing anything. "Norge..." Denmark whispered with a scared tone in his voice. Norway actually stopped for a second and looked at him. Denmark felt chills running down his spine. Norway's eyes looked wild and crazy like a hunted animal. A word fell over Norway's ghostly pale lips "Dan...mark..." and then Norway's world went black.

With three pair of eyes watching, Denmark slowly walked over to Norway's lifeless body and picked him up. Denmark faced the other nations once again, they all looked as shocked as the Dane felt. It was obvious that Finland had been crying, Sweden had dropped his stone face and actually looked worried and Iceland looked as if he had just seen a ghost. Denmark knew that he looked no better than any of them, he properly looked worse than all of them combined. But then again who wouldn't look like shit if their love suddenly started screaming like he was going to die. But he knew he had to keep calm for his Norge's sake. "Listen up guys. We have to do something for Norge." Denmark was actually surprised that his voice didn't shake when he talked. Iceland cleared his throat, "I think we should get England's help," he couldn't hide the I'm-worried-for-my-onii-san-tone in his voice."I mean he is the specialist in weird stuff," he seemed to like the idea. "I think that we should get China to come too. He's the oldest one of us and he has seen time and ages pass." Denmark couldn't agree more, even though he hated that he couldn't help Norway.

"Okay, Ice, you go get England, and Finny and Sweden, you get China." For once nobody started arguing and did as he said. "What about you?" Sweden asked. Denmark looked at the unconscious Norwegian in his arms and gave a sad smile. "I'm going to look after him. Just in case he wakes up."

.oOo.

After Iceland, Finland and Sweden left, Denmark walked home still with Norway in his arms. The warm summer sun didn't seem to reach the Dane whose heart was darkened with worry. Normally a walk around Copenhagen helped Denmark relax, but today the beautiful garden, the noises of the city and the faint smell of car gas, did not do anything for him. If anything it only frustrated him more. Everything just seemed so normal and peaceful that it mismatched the state of panic the Dane was in, it made him want to scream and break something even tough he knew it wouldn't make Norway wake up. Luckily for Denmark it only took ten minutes to walk from the hotel to his apartment near Kongens Have.

Denmark carefully placed Norway on his king sized bed. He was so gentle that Norway could have been made out of the most fragile glass and still he wouldn't be broken. Denmark made sure to tuck Norway properly under his blanket and finished by kissing Norway's forehead tenderly. Before Denmark left the room - to find a chair for himself and to text Iceland where he had moved Norway- he had to wipe a traitorous tear from his cheek.

.oOo.

When Norway woke up he had no idea where he was, how he ended up here and what the hell had happened. All he knew was that he was lying in a bed so soft that it made a cloud seem like concrete, and that he had a terrible headache. Slowly he opened his eyes only to close them again because of a burning bright light. He lifted his hand to protect his eyes from the warm afternoon sun streaming in from a large window to his left. Where the fuck am I? was the mantra spinning around inside his head. His eyes slowly got used to the brightness. He took a look around the room to see if he could get a clue on where he was.

The room was a large and rectangular. It had white walls with golden panels, the floor was of some kind of light brown wood. What he thought was a large window actually turned out to be a glass door which lead to a small balcony. By the furnitures Norway judged that was in an expensive house or flat. Furnitures looked like they where stolen from an IKEA catalogue.

THUMP!

Norway let out a very 'manly' scream, when something big and heavy fell onto his lap. And before he could register anything else, he was pulled into to tight hug by no other than Denmark.

.oOo.

While Norway slept Denmark had been watching over him. The only time he left Norway side was when Iceland called or England called from Iceland's phone. "Denmark, it's England. Iceland told me about what happened to Norway... How is he?"

Denmark couldn't help but feel a little knot of hope growing in his stomach. Surely England would know what to do.

"He has been sleeping ever since ... it happened. What about Iceland how is he doing?"

"Sleeping as well. He wouldn't calm down and stop screaming about Norway dying, so I convinced him to drink some tea."

Denmark was a little surprised that Iceland got calm enough to fall asleep, and voiced his surprise to England.

"...well, maybe the tea didn't calm him down..."

"England, WHAT did you do to him?"

"...uuuhhhmmm... I might, might not have drugged his tea to calm him down..."

Denmark couldn't help but feel a little respect for the Brit. Denmark didn't know if Norway would freak out again, but if he did, Denmark was sure that Norway wouldn't want Iceland to see him like that.

"Do you know what happened to Norge?"

"...yes..."

"Tell me."

"Denmark, I don't thi-"

"TELL ME!" Denmark yelled, not able to hold back his tears anymore.

" I need to know what's wrong with him and know that he's going to be okay."

"Very well. I've seen it once before, about 10 years ago. I was visiting America and we were having brunch at a little diner. Suddenly America started screaming and fell off his chair. It took him sometime to get over it, but with help from Canada and myself, he got back on his feet."

"But...why did it happen... first to America and then to Norge?"

"Denmark, the day America and I went out for brunch was 9/11."

.oOo.

Norway felt a blush creeping up to his cheeks. Being this close, Norway's nose was filled with the warm scent of Denmark. The smell of cologne, his garnier shampoo – which smelled of avocado, and a warm smell he only could describe as Denmark. All Norway senses was drugged by this smell, it made his brain cloudy and processing things became slower. He needed to get closer to that scent, needed more physical contact with the source. Denmark. He was the source. He was the smell. He tried to tell his mind that it was wrong, that this was stupid and annoying Denmark. He looked around the room for something to distract his mind's obsession, the only thing he found was a clock on the table next to the bed. The time said 17:22.

….

…..

…. Fuck!It didn't work.

His whole body was screaming for this need, Denmark. Norway couldn't help it he was losing the fight. One word came over the Norwegian boy's lips "Denmark." Denmark pulled back from the hug and looked into Norway's eyes. It seemed that the whole world stood still and nothing else existed but Norway and Denmark. Slowly they minimized the distance between them. Two more centimetres and then their lips would be touching, Norway closed his eyes and waited with his breath stocked in his throat. And then... … a sharp pain shot through Norway's body. He fell back on the bed and started screaming once again. Norway started thrashing around. The pain. It was unbelievable that one could be in so much pain without losing continuous or dying. Norway's body felt like it was being shot repeatedly. He didn't even hear Denmark's shouts or felt his hands that was trying to hold him again Norway's world turned black.

.oOo.

Denmark didn't know what to do. He felt so weak and helpless. All he could do was hold Norway's arms and legs, so Norway couldn't harm himself, in doing so he was on top of him holding his arms with his hands and using his legs to keep Norway's in place. Denmark pulled Norway's arms together and held them with only one of his hands and used the other one to grab phone and dial England again.

"Why hello Denmark, I guess you didn't call me just to chat."

"ENGLAND! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!"

"Why yes I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"England! Tell me why the fuck this is happening to Norway or I'll butt rape you."

"*sigh* Denmark turn on your TV."

And then England hanged up. Denmark tossed the phone somewhere on the bed and used his now free hand to tie Norway's hands to the bed with his tie. With a last look at Norway, Denmark ran to his television, turned it on and saw the headlines: BOMB EXPLODES IN OSLO and SHOOTING AT UTØYA. No wonder Norway is freaking out. Oh god Norway! Denmark hurried back to Norway and sat next to him and held his hand. After a long time just sitting and keeping Norway company, Denmark stood up to change his position, because his ass started to hurt. (NO, YOU PERVS! It's just because he has been sitting down for too long.) In doing so Denmark let go of Norway's hand. Just as he stood up Norway grabbed his sleeve. "Danmark. Don't go...please" he looked at Denmark with pleading, teary eyes "I don't want to be alone," Denmark sat down again and gently stroke Norway's hair, "Don't worry. I'll never leave you Norge." He softly kissed Norway on his lips.

* * *

**Finished! Okay, please tell me what you think! **

**I'm thinking about making a second chapter, but I wanna hear what you think! Should I?**

**And last but not least I would like to thank Imagination2805 for betareading my story! I owe you a cookie :D**

**Over and out **

**TK**


End file.
